


This One's For You, Voldemort

by wendibird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendibird/pseuds/wendibird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Light side has finally discovered the perfect way to defeat the Dark Lord.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This One's For You, Voldemort

**Author's Note:**

> diclaimer: this is based on characters that belong to J.K. Rowling 
> 
> snapeisthebest was the beta, any remaining errors belong solely to me.

This One's for You Voldemort

"You called for me, Master?" 

"Yes, Lucius, come sit beside me." Voldemort patted a spot next to him on the bed. Lucius did as he was bid. Worry etched on his face.

"Are you feeling any better?" he asked as he sat, his dark blue robes pooling around him. 

"No, no better. I will never be better, you know that. I am dying. No, it is true, we both know It." he stopped Lucius when he began to protest. "I called you here because I have things to tell you. Things you must know." His voice was so weak, daily his weakness grew. No one could determine why this was happening. 

Suddenly, two weeks ago he had fallen to the floor in this very room as he prepared for a death eater meeting. It was quite unexpected as he had been growing stronger. He had lost much of the snakelike appearance and looked nearly wholly human, thankfully that had not changed. Naturally everyone was panicked certain a curse had some how made it through, nothing could be found. The only thing he could remember was he was admiring his new self in the full length mirror, and had gotten a vision of that bothersome Potter saying "This one's for you Voldemort." then a flash of light followed by darkness. The guard outside heard a thunderous sound. He ran in to find his master laying on the floor unconscious. He woke with a headache and some weakness, much like the weakness when running past the endurance of muscles. Every night there after the same vision would come, no matter what steps were taken to protect him. The weakness grew every night. 

"You need to rest is all. We will discover what is happening and what to do to stop it. You will be better than ever before you know it. Your domination will be complete; this is just a minor set back."

"No Luc, this is the end. I can feel it; Harry Potter has somehow found a way to destroy me. I will not live through the next week. As I said, there are things I need you to know. Please ensure our privacy; I do not have the strength." Lucius again did as he was bid. 

"Luc, I need for you to listen to everything I have to tell you, without interruption. After I have said my peace, you may say yours. It is hard to know where to begin." He sighed. "Luc, you know you are one of my most trusted disciples. Have you never wondered why you have so much authority?" 

"I wondered some in the beginning, there were definitely others more qualified than I was. Later, I did not give it much thought as I come from a long pureblood line, and I am very charismatic, which I thought didn't hurt." 

"You are correct, but there is more. At first, it was your blood line and leadership abilities, people would follow you. You always were loyal, even after the thing with the Potters you never faltered. Later, I found I wanted to be in your company more and more. I thought you were devoted to Cissy for a long time, then stories got back to me and hope reared its head. I see the surprise on your face, believe it, I have fallen in love with you. Now that that damn Potter has found a way to destroy me I needed you to know. I was hoping that perhaps you felt more for me than just the affection to a leader." Voldemort's snakelike eyes held a glimmer of hope as he watched Lucius. 

"Oh, my lord, I never knew. I have always loved you. That is the reason behind my devotion."

"Even as I am now?" He asked hope coloring his voice.

"My Lord…"

"Call me Tom, Luc when we are in private."

"Yes, my… I mean Tom. As I was saying of course even now, perhaps more than ever. I am quite beautiful enough for both of us. I have wanted to touch you for years. I wish you had not waited so long. You can not die now; I want more time with you. Forever would not be near enough time." 

"Luc, I wish I had been bolder before, as well. If only had known the feelings would be returned…" He shook his head sadly. "I am dying, as I said I will not make it through the week, I think. Potter is draining my strength as well as my magic, I don't know how but he is." 

"Tom," Lucius said taking Voldemort's hand in his own. "We will find a way to stop it, there has to be a way to stop it. Everyone is working on it."

"Dear Luc," Voldemort brushed Lucius cheek gently with his fingertips. "There is not time, I grow weaker each moment, when the vision comes is accelerates the process. It won't be long now. I, do you think…?" He was unable to frame the request, even in light of the declaration Lucius had just made. 

"Yes, Tom?"

"Will you lay with me and hold me; I feel the need for comfort, suddenly."

Lucius lay down next to him on the over-sized bed, spooning him. "I can not tell you how long I have wanted to do just that, and so much more." He gently kissed the bald head.

Vodemort's body responded immediately to the man behind him. His sex, growing as it had not in years. He felt the same reaction from Lucius. He pressed his bottom into the hardness of Lucius, wanting so much more, afraid to ask. 

"Please, Tom, don't tease me. I will explode. I want to be in you so badly. I want to make you ride waves of pleasure." Lucius ground his cock into the taut arse in front of him while sliding his hand to Voldemort's" 

"Oh Merlin, Luc! Please!" He begged as he turned his head to him to nibble Lucius' chin. "Please, love me. It has been so long since I have been loved."

Lucius rose and removed his robes. He was traditional, so nothing on underneath . He gently pulled back the cover over Vodemort smiling at the tent in the pajama bottoms. Just as gently he removed the shirt and slid the pants off, finding no small clothes. "Oh, you look good enough to eat, Tom" He said with a leer, leaning down to put action to words. It took only a very short amount of time before Vodemort emptied himself, Luc's name on his lips. 

Lucius rose and reached for his wand, "Let me make you ready" He mumbled a lubricating spell for Voldemort, and lay back down behind him. He kissed Voldemort's shoulder, lightly trailing his fingers down his side, causing him to shiver as he stroked his hip, then swirled his way down the firm cheeks, gently parting them, then putting the lubricant to use, fingered him first one, than another finger preparing the way. 

"Please Luc, fuck me now! I can wait no longer." Voldemort begged, unbelievably hard again.

"As you wish my lord." Lucius whispered, his lips brushing Voldemorts ear. He gently pushed the head of his long, luscious cock into the nether mouth. Carefully working his way in so as not to hurt HIS Dark Lord. He reached around and took Voldemorts cock into his hand, pumping it in rhythm with his other stroking. Both strokes becoming harder and faster with each thrust until they both climaxed together. Voldemort once again screaming his lovers name. They lay together for a moment. Voldemort felt euphoric, but even weaker. Just as he began to drift to sleep he heard Lucius say "You disgusting half blood, did you really think I could love something like you, the only thing I love is power, and now I have all of yours. You were right you are dying, and I just sped it up for you. Potter is killing you with his love of your 'faithful' servant Severus who loves him. I am finishing it with your love of me. Because I feel nothing but disgust for you, I have finished it. Your power is pouring into me. You will not wake. I will do what no bastard half-blood could; I will destroy Potter and all those fucking mudbloods. I will rule everyone. " 

Voldemort knew, what Lucius said was true, he could feel his magic leaving him, he could not move. How had this happened? Love once again had destroyed him. He smiled and thought "What a great way to go, fucked to death! This one is for you, Voldemort, indeed!" he drifted away for the final time.


End file.
